


Sound Asleep

by tiltheendoftheline



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bisexuality, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Gay, M/M, No Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers and the 21st Century
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:42:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltheendoftheline/pseuds/tiltheendoftheline
Summary: In which Steve cannot sleep and admires his boyfriend.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Sound Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Wattpad: -tiltheendoftheline-

Steve listens to the soft sound of Bucky's breathing, feeling his heart beating in his chest. The moon shone through the cracked blinds, lighting the room up perfectly. He watches as the pale light bounces off of Bucky's hair and the way his eyelashes flutter as he dreams. Steve feels lucky to know Bucky, to be alive with him in this time and moment. Everything he did with Bucky felt right, and every moment was perfect.

Take this one, for example. Bucky's arms lay limply across Steve's torso, breathing slowly and evenly. Steve runs his hand through Bucky's hair continuously. He kisses his head and a surge of butterflies course through his body. Every little breath, every movement, it all meant the world to Steve. Bucky sighs, nuzzling his head into Steve's chest. Steve smiles and hugs his lover tighter. Drowsiness finally setting in, Steve closes his eyes, taking in the moment one last time before he drifts off.


End file.
